


Turns Out Sleep is Vital with the Void Nearby

by OfficeShoeBoxedUp



Series: EpicSMP Drabbles [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Friendship, Gods, Sleep Deprivation, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficeShoeBoxedUp/pseuds/OfficeShoeBoxedUp
Summary: Charlie doesn't want to sleep, just to finish the Palcove.Ted's concerned about him.William started FCK.
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish & Ted Nivison, Ted Nivison & William Osman
Series: EpicSMP Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Turns Out Sleep is Vital with the Void Nearby

**Author's Note:**

> So if you couldn't tell my favourite creator on the ESMP by now, it should be clear. That said, I do want to try someone else's POV soon, so tomorrow I'll try to hop on a different stream to get their vibe and write some snippet of their stream.

It had been too many long, sleepless nights constructing the Palcove. Ted had always offered to help spend the night up working, but Charlie always waved him off, saying he was fine to go sleep. Once the vines were set into the cave, Ted began to worry more about the other, leaving to go and hopefully find someone who could help sort things out. 

Charlie was left alone to his own devices. Mostly alone. 

“Please, let me explain it, please,” he begs to the voices who fill his head, all of them constantly rambling over what he was doing or repeating something from earlier, overlapping and giving him a larger explanation. “I want to arch it up,” he mutters, staring at the scoria lining the ceiling. The small stone pillars blocking the main path seemed to mockingly loom over him, making him feel like one of the tiny pebbles lining the Palcove. 

Sliding two more blocks into place by the edges of the arches, he walks back, making sure they’re perfectly aligned. “Sometimes that’s all it takes.” Then he frowns, cocking his head to the side. “Wait! Hmm? Hmmmmm? Maybe…” he slides two more along the edges. 

The voices immediately begin screaming both displeasure and agreement, and he winces, rubbing his forehead. “Yeah, yeah, I don’t like it either now.” He frowns, slumping on the ground, wincing at his shaky legs and achy hands. “Stairs?” he asks, listening to a few in particular. “Oh look at me, I’m smart, I know what stairs are…” he mutters sarcastically, heading outside to the chests where both he and Ted store all their materials. “Fences too? Make up your mind, you guys, I can’t give you everything.”

Looking at the stonecutter, he pauses, twisting the scoria in his hand. “Not too familiar with this stuff yet, how exactly am I supposed to make this into stairs?” A hiss sounds from in front of him, and he freaks out, sword immediately pointing in the direction of the noise. The light from the flickering torch barely reveals a creeper lurching towards him, green skin bruised and cracked. “No, no no no no no. Please not now.”

As he backs away, it follows, loud crackling coming from its skin every few steps, as if the dry air and cold climate caused it to begin to break in half. He watches it carefully, hitting it three times and backing away each time, watching it fall to the ground dead, poofing into green scales and shiny powder. 

—

“This was a mistake,” Charlie grumbles, jumping and whacking the scoria out of place for it to fall, pocketing it. Grouping up some of the stone still in his pockets, he builds it into a pillar, able to reach up close enough to adjust the ceiling. “Such a mistake. I’m going to find a way to make it look good, I HAVE to. I can’t go back now, I’m in too deep.” 

The voices rumble their discontent, and he sighs, constantly readjusting the scoria further down. “I know, I know. I’m going to fix it, I am, I am.” With the proper place being just slightly out of reach, he jumps to try and place the block, but stumbles on the initial jump and misses it. 

Trying it again, he eventually makes a smushed together staircase like object leading up the position, unable to make it the second time. As he lines up for the third time, a confident melody begins to echo through his mind, and he falters for a second, unsure of where it came from. Soon, the music overtakes him, eyes flashing red for a brief moment, before returning almost triumphantly. 

“I’m going to put the stair there!’ he cries, the voices in his head drowned out by the pounding of the music. “I’m going to aim it right there! I’m not going to mess this up!” A slight noise reaches him through this haze, and he looks over to see Ted returning, William in tow. His lip curls into a brief sneer, almost angry. Did Ted think he couldn’t do this by himself?

He raises his voice to where it reaches the newcomers. “I’m not going to fuck this up! I’m going to get it right!” Charlie shouts, their voices only slightly hiding the music. “It’s going to look good!”

“Hey, Charlie!” Ted calls, catching his attention. “What?!” He screams, making the other two take a step back. For a second, his form shifts into pure slime, then into nothingness, then back to his appearance, eyes aflame with anger. Will approaches him carefully, holding a cooked chicken breast in a small bag and carefully arching it to land on the step below him. “You’re not you when you’re hungry!” he calls, and Ted looks over at him, his own form of anger in his eyes, which Will only shrugs to. 

“I am so hungry!” Charlie admits loudly, scooping up the chicken and dropping the stairs. “I’ve been working on this archway for so long!” He tears into the chicken with delight, almost sobbing in happiness at the taste. HIs anger ebbs away instantly, replaced with confusion over his anger. Why was he so angry with them? Ted would never think so less of him. 

The chewing of the chicken drowns out the music, and he sighs in content. “Thank you, I feel much better.” “You’re welcome,” the other responds, a small smile on his face. “With that out of the day, welcome to the Palcove, William!” 

“You’re just going to ignore him going god mode in the middle of building an archway?” He asks incredulously, switching his gaze between the two of them. “Well, yeah. There’s a giant void hole out there and that kind of tends to affect everyone in this world.” Ted shrugs, moving back to the front of the Palcove. Will rolls his eyes in disbelief, but then lets his eyes wander around the cave. “You’ve got a bit of a missing floor situation,” he comments, carefully jumping from section to section. 

“We’re working on it, okay? It’s going to be good, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the whole void hole that popped up in the SMP seems like it's going to be a big plot point in the future, and I really hope we can see Ted resurrect the void following he had back on SMPLive. 
> 
> If there's anyone you want to see, comment below, and I'll try to get those out!


End file.
